


Somnolent

by arthur_pendragon



Series: In the Forest [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Era, Light Angst, M/M, Simpleton!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: “Look at them,” Arthur whispers. Merlin yawns. “They’re sleeping together. We should do that.”





	Somnolent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raphale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphale/gifts).



> Raphale (rapha-writes) gave me this painful prompt: _things you said when we were the happiest we ever were + Merthur._ Thank you so much  <3 I hope you enjoy this <3

“Look at them,” Arthur whispers. Merlin yawns. “They’re sleeping together. We should do that.”

“What d’you think this is,” Merlin mutters, lazily patting Arthur on his stomach.

“But he’s got a hand between her—”

“Then you should prolly stop staring.”

“I want to do _that_ with you!”

Merlin props himself up on an elbow. “Really?” he asks, smiling widely, making sure not to glance Tristan and Isolde’s way. Arthur cups Merlin’s face, leaning in for a kiss that Merlin doesn’t give.

“Ask me once you’re you again,” Merlin breathes.

“I will,” Arthur promises. Merlin curls into Arthur’s side, drowsy, hoping.


End file.
